Junto al Lago
by Karix7
Summary: Estamos abrazados como otras tardes bajo este árbol. Tenemos pocas horas para vernos, pero es una promesa que nos hicimos hace mucho tiempo. Fui un idiota... lo reconozco, pero ahora estamos juntos y puedo mostrarme tal cual soy...One-Shoot DM/HG


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la Jk... repito hasta el cansancio... no tiene nada de malo pedirlos prestados... si los cuido bien..._

_El poema... es el soneto XVII de Pablo Neruda... también lo pedí prestado... sólo un ratito... aunque no me gusta mucho la poesía... este me deja sin palabras... _

_Es mi primer Draco/Hermione y salió de una noche de insomnio... no paré hasta que terminé la historia... creo que me debo un ratito más de sueño..._

_**Con mucho cariño para mis ppc hiperventiladoras...** con quienes hablamos del principe azul pastel... existe muchachas... lo sé..._

_Los y Las invito a Leer..._

...

_**J**__**unto al Lago…**_

"_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio... __flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego…"_

Estamos mirando el lago como otras tardes. El árbol bajo el cual nos hemos cobijado, deja caer hojas con las que juegas como si fueras una niña pequeña. No puedo evitar sonreír al saber que has escapado de tus amigos… sólo por la promesa que nos hicimos hace tiempo. Tus bucles en mis manos son suaves, me gusta jugar a deshacerlos, a pesar de tus protestas por enmarañar la cabellera que tanto te cuesta manejar. Me cuesta aceptar que sólo tenemos unas horas cada día para vernos, porque me parece que es poco ante tanto amor por dar y recibir.

Es impotencia la que siento cuando te levantas apresurada y finges ante la Comadreja y San Potter que estuviste estudiando toda la tarde. Hoy pago caro mi soberbia, mi estúpido orgullo. Fui un idiota y no soporto ver la farsa que montas sólo porque quieres evitar malos entendidos, no quieres dañarme ni dañarlos.

A veces notas ese enojo y me calmas diciendo que pronto hablarás con ellos, que sea paciente… que todo se resolverá y que dé algo de mi parte. No sabes Granger cuantas veces me he mordido la lengua ante los comentarios de tus amigotes… es difícil romper la barrera con ellos… no en vano son años de rivalidades, pero ya estoy haciendo un esfuerzo… te he nombrado por tu apellido… creo que me estoy metiendo en un lío, porque ese pequeño detalle te hace recordar el pasado… y te hace recriminarme por mis pecados…

"_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma. Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores, __y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra.."_

Si pudiera volver en el tiempo, créeme que con gusto aleccionaría al estúpido niño que fui, aquel que no te dejaba en paz y simplemente se burlaba de todo… porque la sangre importaba, porque desde pequeño se me dijo que había que discriminar por el origen y el dinero. Todo aquel que fuese considerado inferior a nuestra familia debía ser despreciado… que si era necesario debíamos llegar al uso de la violencia para defender nuestro apellido ¿Quién le enseña esas cosas a su hijo de 4 años?... alguien con una mentalidad retrógrada… que se fija en detalles absurdos… que se pierde de muchas cosas por sólo ver hasta la punta de su nariz.

Esas parafernalias sin sentido se fueron al carajo el primer día en que los insultos pasaron a ser una conversación civilizada… ¿cómo?... todavía tratamos de descubrir que pasó… ya no importa… ahora sólo es "antes del lago"… teñido por la época del odio y el desprecio… a un "después del lago"… donde me maravillo al verte caminar hacia mí con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa encantadora… ¿Quién diría que una serpiente y una leona podían congeniar así?

Contigo descubrí el placer de hablar de sueños, de esperanzas… de todos esos temas vedados porque sólo mostraban tu lado vulnerable… algo que un "Malfoy" jamás debía hacer. Nuestra familia se distingue por la prepotencia, por escalar puestos aplastando a los otros… jugando sucio, haciendo daño innecesario sólo por salvar el honor... pueden irse al diablo… todos juntos o quizás encerrarse en una sala y matarse entre sí… les harían un gran regalo a la humanidad… dejar este mundo libre de sus despreciables vidas.

"_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo. Así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera, sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres…"_

Lamento que mis padres no tuvieran la posibilidad que nosotros… la conveniencia los unió y mi nacimiento fue para dar continuidad al apellido. Tú y yo somos distintos, porque no dejamos que alguien decidiera por nosotros… tenemos una oportunidad única ante generaciones de parejas infelices, quienes tenían como destino reunirse, sólo porque desde su nacimiento estaba contemplado… ¿te das cuenta?... otra cosa que se va al diablo… si seguimos así… crearemos una declaración de principios para amantes, donde daremos a conocer que se puede amar desde la diferencia a partir del encuentro de lo común…

El poder abrazarte es todo un placer, cuando puedo sentir como tu calor me reconforta y anima. Bajo este árbol otoñal creamos un espacio sólo para nosotros, en que cada tarde se convierte en mudo testigo de una fiesta de besos, caricias y palabras azucaradas. ¡Cómo dejaríamos boquiabiertos a medio Hogwarts si descubriesen lo nuestro! te ríes cuando digo que seríamos portada del profeta… o mejor aún… de Corazón de Bruja, seríamos el Romeo y Julieta Mágicos, relatando una historia marcada por el dolor y la rivalidad. No señores, Draco Malfoy y Hermione no son esos tarados sufridos, que se dejaron arrastrar por la tragedia… simplemente nos enamoramos…

No dejaremos que nadie nos separe por minucias... las rivalidades las echamos al olvido cuando nos besamos por primera vez, aquí mismo. Fue la mejor manera de decir adiós a la barrera invisible que nos mantenía en bandos contrarios… botamos una pared, vieja, descascarada… inservible que no dejaba que nos conociéramos de verdad.

"_Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía, tan cerca que se cierran tu ojos con mi sueño…"_

Estás reposando tu cabeza en mi pecho y puedo sentir tu perfume, aquel que me acompaña todo el día, que me embriaga… alguna vez tendrás que confesar por qué me enloqueces con sólo olerte. Quizás es una poción mágica que ataca a las frías serpientes y las seduce como la melodía de la flauta que leí una vez en un viejo libro muggle… oh… he sido descubierto… sí Hermione… quise conocer algo más del mundo del que provienes… algo totalmente desconocido por mí, pero ya estoy poniéndome al día… verás mis progresos… ahora sé algo más de las personas que no utilizan la magia para vivir y lo hacen perfectamente… reconozco que es bastante interesante.

"Después del lago"… uff… he aprendido el valor de una promesa. Duermes mi querida leona… siento tu respirar tranquilo y cómo tus músculos se han relajado… estás descansando después de un largo día como mi sabelotodo favorita, la que adelanta sus deberes, aquella que es un ejemplo para otros, que es un orgullo para su familia. Tienes muchos proyectos y te estás preparando para hacerlos realidad, desde aquí te doy ánimos... reconoce que a veces eres insoportablemente responsable… que llegas a los gritos para tratar de que supere mis notas… me sobornas con besos... estás aprendiendo costumbres de serpiente... muy mal Hermione... soy una mala influencia...

Creo que me estás invitando a cerrar los ojos… nuevamente caímos en esta batalla que hace que uno sea el que lleve al mundo de los sueños al otro… eres una malvada… sabes que se me ha hecho costumbre compartir una siesta contigo, por la promesa que te hice de dormir juntos cada día y que hemos podido hacer valer en escasos minutos, puede que no sea lo que queremos, pero ya habrán muchas noches para dos.

Desde que somos novios me he vuelto más azucarado… antes me reía de los que hablaban de amor como si fuera lo mejor del universo, pero debo admitir que en algo tienen razón… te cambia la vida… pero sólo si aceptas amar… oh… otra vez empecé a divagar, no quiero morir de diabetes por tanto dulzor, así que… ahum… dejaré las cursilerías como lo que he dicho hoy… ahum… pero… no sé… tal vez deje un poco de azúcar sólo para ti… ahum… mis párpados me avisan que anuncie mi derrota… has ganado otra vez.


End file.
